


Is There a Place For Us?

by RainontheWindow



Series: Stay with Me [4]
Category: Elite – Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Love, M/M, Omander - Freeform, Spain, elite, fight, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainontheWindow/pseuds/RainontheWindow
Summary: Hi! Here's the fourth part of the series I hope you're enjoying it! I'm thinking of starting another fanfic so if you have any requests then please comment down below. RainontheWindow x





	Is There a Place For Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's the fourth part of the series I hope you're enjoying it! I'm thinking of starting another fanfic so if you have any requests then please comment down below. RainontheWindow x

Omar was fully awake now. He looked up to see the panicked look in Samuels eyes and oddly felt determined - a trait he didn't come across a lot. He put his finger to his lips to signal to Samuel to be quiet and tiptoed into his friends room pointing to the door to give Samuel the all clear to open it.  
Samuel took a deep breath and lifted the latch to open the door and reveal Omar's father with raging eyes and a heaving breath that left evidence of his shouting and banging on the door only seconds before.  
"Why are you shouting?" Samuel asked, "it's early in the morning and you'll wake the neighbours."  
"Where is he?" Omar's father snapped back  
"Omar?" Samuel asked  
"Who else?"  
"I don't know where he is sir,"  
"Don't lie to me!" and as he shouted his reply, Omar's dad pushed his way in and started looking behind doors and scouring the flat for anything. Samuel started to worry - what if he found any remnants of Omar staying? But with a quick, and quiet, sigh of relief Omar remembered that Omar only had one bag, which he had taken with him to the cupboard. With a tap on the shoulder Samuel turned round to see Nadia, who was panting from probably running after her father.  
"A customer said they saw Omar around here last night," she whispered out of earshot from her father, "my father wants him back, he doesn't want to lose control like he did with my sister. Even though he already has."  
Nadia said the last part extra quietly as to not upset her father. She wanted Omar back, of course she did, but not if he was going to be unhappy.  
Omar's father darted into Samuels room and Samuel rushed after him, "You can't go in my room!" Samuel shouted  
"Yes I can, and I will!" the raging father replied.  
He flung open the cupboard door and Samuel panicked - there is nowhere else Omar can hide so he must be there - but Omar's father just slammed it in. No Omar. Samuel was confused, but mostly worried. Where was Omar?

Ander was eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door. His parents, who had left early this morning were going away for a couple of days as his father had a business trip. All Ander could think was 'Omar.' Was it Omar, he speed walked to the door as another rap on the door echoed through the hallway. Ander opened the door with a big smile on his face as his eyes met with Guzman. "Guzman," he said, his voice suddenly going higher in pitch even though he was trying to disguise the confusion from his face. But Guzman didn't answer, he sloped through the hallway and into the living room in a starry manner, occasionally stopping. When he got to the sofa he turned around looked at Ander and gave a smirk before collapsing into it. 'Well he's drunk,' Ander thought but didn't wake his friend. His friend, who had gone through enough this year, and had more reason than any to drink.

Omar's father had been in his flat for 15 minutes and it looked messier than the time when Nano's thugs had come and wrecked the place. Samuel gazed around his home and then to Nadia who had given up trying to talk to her father after what seemed like the fifteenth time. Samuel tried to give her a reassuring smile but she just looked at him desperately and started to tidy up a bit. Putting things on tables and occasionally having to prop up the odd chair or wall decoration. A few minutes later the man whose eyes had been bulging with hate had suddenly come to his senses and realised what he had been doing. He went over to Samuel and apologised, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to find my son. I can't have him going around and drawing the family name through the dirt. I want him to have a fulfilled future. Like all my family."  
Samuel, who didn't have enough breath to argue with this man, just nodded and showed him to the door. 

Ander shot up from what seemed to be a deep sleep, and gave Ander a big smile. Ander had been watching a film while watching over his friend, Guzman had always been there for him and now it was his turn. Guzman grinned "did you enjoy watching me sleep?"  
"I wasn't watching you I was watching this film," Ander pointed to the screen, "I'm not a creep," he added. Ander could tell that Guzman wasn't still quite back to his usual self but they continued talking (almost) normally until Guzman completely changed the topic of conversation, asking, "Did you ever like me, you know, in that way?" Ander was completely thrown off course. This was the last thing he expected Guzman to ask and Ander felt a bit uncomfortable. The truth is, when they were both thirteen Ander had liked Guzman in that way. From that moment onwards Ander knew he was gay and after a couple of months it had died out, especially when Guzman started to be interested in girls, but Guzman was his first crush and that would never change. "You did, didn't you?" Guzman teased, taking advantage of the fact Ander still hadn't said a word. 'Should I tell him?' Ander thought. He was best friends with Guzman and felt like he should tell him. But the words couldn't come out.  
"No I didn't," Ander played it off as smoothly as he could but Guzman saw right through his claim and was now a bit surprised himself.  
"Wait," Guzman suddenly realised that this was true and asked"When?"  
"A couple of years back," Ander replied, his heart starting to beat faster in his chest.  
Guzman's teasing smile started to droop. "Are you being serious?"  
"It was ages ago Guzman, I'm sorry," Ander pleaded but Guzman walked over to him and whether it was the alcohol or just his violent side Ander didn't know because he then feebly kicked his friend in the leg and said "You gay little shit!" Ander knew that although this was an awful comeback this was meant to offend him and because of that he was offended, but he couldn't fight back. Not now.  
"Guzman...leave," Ander stuttered. He was speechless, how could his best friend just completely turn on him like that? He'd teased before, including the time he'd humiliated Omar and himself in the restaurant. But Ander couldn't bear to think about his friend right now, he'd rather think about Omar.

Samuel was rushing around the flat as soon as Omar's father had left and Nadia stayed, as ordered by her father, to "help clean up and come straight back!" For a moment Samuel had forgotten about Omar but before he knew it there was a knock on the window and Samuel who had jumped right out of his skin looked up to see Omar with a frantic but relieved look on his face. He'd been on the fire escape. Samuel rushed over to the window and opened it to let Omar climb through. Nadia also went over to hug her brother. A hug that meant so much more now than it did. "I'm sorry," Nadia cried on her brothers shoulder "we've let you down."

Ander was on his way over to Samuels apartment when he saw Polo, he went over to him and said, "Look after Guzman, he needs you."

There was another knock on the door, not as violent as the one an hour earlier, but still a knock. Samuel crept over to the door and looked through the peephole, when he rested his shoulders, the other two breathed a sigh of relief. The door creaked open to reveal Ander. Omar walked over to him and gave him a hug, he wasn't going to kiss Ander in front of his sister and best friend! When Ander looked around to see the slightly dishevelled flat he looked like he had a question, but no words came out of his mouth. "My father came over - he didn't catch me." Ander nodded but in his head he couldn't believe it, Ander could see Omar was scared. Maybe Omar should've moved to the next town. Maybe Omar wouldn't be so scared.


End file.
